Underneath the Fireworks!
by BriyerRose
Summary: Can one night underneath the bright festivities of this country's national holiday change a person's life for forever? One-shot, AH, non-cannon. Lemon-so mature readers only. Please Read and Review. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**AN: One-shot, just because I was inspired with all of the 4th of July fireworks going off around my house tonight. Please enjoy and leave me a review to let me know if you liked it or not. There is a lemon in here so mature audiences only. Love Always-BR**

**As with every story, I do not own any recognizable characters. They are the sole property of SM. **

* * *

Underneath the Fireworks:

Jasper POV

July, 4th 2010

I sat in a lawn chair nursing the cold beer that was given to me upon arriving at this get together with my girlfriend a little over an hour ago. The group was mostly family and close friends that had been always invited to my parents 4th of July party and fireworks show every year. I enjoyed this time just to sit back and have easy conversations with people that I had known most of my life; and just savor the nice hot and humid summer night. The hamburgers, hot dogs, and chicken legs were cooking over on the grill with my father, Carlisle, and half-brother Edward, standing watch. Emmett, my twin sister's husband, was bringing more beer and soda out from the garage for the coolers. My sister, Rosalie, and her best friend, Alice, were bringing out all of the various side dishes and desserts that people had brought over for the cookout. My step-mom, Esme, and my girlfriend since junior high, Bella, were talking a few feet away from where I sat; talking to Bella's father. Just as I was thinking of going over and getting my girl, she looked over in my direction and smiled her kind and loving smile. Just looking at her brought back all of the memories of the first time that I met Bella Swan, exactly twelve years ago today, underneath my parent's fireworks show.

**Flashback**

_July 4__th__, 1998_

_I was fourteen and my father, sister, and I had just moved from Galveston, Texas to Omaha, Nebraska because my dad had been transferred a year earlier to teach at UNMC as one of the professors for incoming new med-students. Ever since I can remember it had just been him, Rose, and me living together because our mother died of breast cancer when we were only two. I knew that our father loved our mom, but we both knew that he was ready to settle down again and get married; so it did not surprise either Rosie or myself when he brought Esme home to meet us after they had been dating for a few months. We loved her immediately and by the time May came around Dad and her were already engaged and had a baby on the way, Edward. We were a family and I finally felt like I had a complete home, but that was until I saw her. _

_She was petite, maybe coming up to my chest in height, even back then. She had long flowing dark brown hair and crème colored skin that almost glowed in the moonlight. She was wearing a pair of white short and a blue tank-top that had red and white stars all over it. I did not remember ever seeing her before, but as I eavesdropped in on some of the conversation I learned that she had also just moved into the area with her father from Washington, so that he could take over the chief of police's position. Esme, who was a District Attorney, invited them to our get together since they did not know anyone in the city. I was immediately captivated by this beauty and even in my awkward pre-pubescent state I was not going to let the opportunity of not talking to her slip through my hands. _

_I squared my shoulders and walked straight over to where she was standing talking to Rosie and Alice. She smiled at me as my sister introduced her as Bella. I asked her if she wanted to share my blanket with me to watch the fireworks; and she shyly agreed while her entire face bloomed with the sweetest of blushes that I had ever seen. As we sat on the blanket, drinking some of the special non-alcoholic drinks that Esme had created for us, we talked about anything and everything that came to mind. I learned that she was an only child, that her mother left her dad when Bella was eight so that she could travel the world, and that she had not seen or heard from her since. Bella was not like the normal girls that I was used to hanging around, but that just fine with me. I loved her kind and quiet nature, unless she was talking about something that she was passionate about then she would become more confident in her words and body language. She loved literature and art; and hoped to one day become an art historian for some museum. She had a great sense of humor and was not a fan of shopping, which was a major plus in my book since I hated every time I was dragged to the mall with my sister. She loved animals and was scared of heights. With every word that she spoke I became more entranced by her; and knew that even at the age of fourteen I would do anything to keep her from leaving my side in the future. _

_As the sun set and the darkness began to take over the night sky the energy around us began to change and there was a thick air of some emotion I had never felt before that encircled us. When the sky was again lit up, but this time with the bright flashes and sonic booms of the different firecrackers I just could not bring myself to look away from the beauty that was right in front of my face, instead of the one in the sky. Feeling that my gaze was upon her she turned her head slowly to the side to look at me through her long lashes. I leaned in slowly and was pleased to see that she was copying my movements. When our lips met, if we had not been surrounded at the time by fireworks then they would have begun at that moment, it was the perfect moment. It was both of ours first kiss and as the show unfolded around us the only thing that mattered or that I cared about was Bella's lips on mine and her soft hands as they came around my neck to bring me closer to her. _

**End Flashback**

I could sense myself smiling at that memory. Every since that first 4th of July it had been Bella and I together. We were always constant with one another, never once thinking of calling it quits or seeing other people as we moved through our high school and college years. Bella completed her dream and with a masters degree under her belt was working at the Joslyn Art Museum, here in Omaha. I followed my father into medicine, but focused on oncology as my specialty. I wanted to help others, especially women with breast cancer over come the disease. I moved my hand to my left pocket and felt to small box that would again forever change Bella and mines life for the better; and I knew the perfect time to make my move.

As the conversations moved from one topic to the next while we mingled with everyone gathered I began to get a little nervous. This was a big step and I knew she had to be wondering why I had not asked her before now, but the timing just never seemed right with both of us so busy with school and then me with residency. However, I wanted to start the next chapter of our lives, with Bella as my wife and I had no doubts in my mind that she would say yes. Eventually everyone grabbed a spot on the large lawn so that they could view the show that would begin shortly. I grabbed Bella's hand and led her over to our spot. We had found it the first summer after my parents had built this home in the countryside and it was the perfect place because it was hidden from view from all of the others guests, but still had great views of the night sky.

She smiled at the blanket and bucket of champagne that I already had waiting for us as she sat down on the ground in between my legs with her back to my chest. I poured each of us a glass and took a large drink, followed by a couple a deep breaths as I tried to build up my nerve to begin to speak. Bella, being as observant as always, turned to face me with a concerned look on her face.

"Jazz, is everything alright? You look a little pale honey." She asked while gently touching my face with her soft hands.

"I'm fine sweetheart, just thinking about something." I tried to say in a calm voice.

"Anything you'd like to share?" She asked, raising one of her eyebrow, just begging me to defy her demand of letting her know what is going on in my thoughts.

"Alright, you win as always. Bella do you know that tonight marks twelve years since we first met?" I asked her and she smiled a large smile and nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, I have been planning to do this for a while now, but the time never seemed right, but tonight it's perfect. I cannot see my life without you in it. Every morning when I wake up I love the fact that you are lying just inches away from me in the bed. Every night I welcome my slumber because I know that you are in my arms. I cannot see a day where I will not love you even more than I do right now. You complete me and the first time I laid eyes on you all those years ago I knew that one day I would be right here where I am now, sitting with you in my arms as I ask you to be my wife. So Bella, my love, will you agree to marry me?" I asked and I could see the tears glistening on her rosy cheeks as she nodded her head and flung herself into my arms.

"Yes! Yes, and yes Jasper. I would love to marry you. I love you so much!" She cried into arms as I took the ring out of my pocket and put it onto her shaking finger, where it would stay for the rest of forever.

Just as we kissed the fireworks began in the background and I could not think of how life had come full circle. I laid Bella gently onto the blanket and kissed her deeply with our tongues melding together in perfect harmony. Eventually we broke for air and I moved my mouth down her exposed collarbone and shoulders, as she panted beneath me. She raised her hands to my chest and began to undo the buttons on my shirt and once she had them all undone she pushed it off of my body. I pulled up a little and brought her little tank up her flat creamy stomach and eventually over her ample cleavage, which was barley contained in her bright red lacy bra. Once I had it over her head, I pulled my own t-shirt over my head as well before going back into kiss down her chest as I reached around her back to unclasp her bra and bring it down her small shoulders.

Bella moaned as I brought my lips to her pert nipples and swirled my tongue around her sweet little peaks. I bit down gently and that earned my name escaping her lips in a breathless pant. I made sure to give each peak the utmost attention before kissing down her stomach and then across the top of her jean shorts from hip to hip. Bella was mewling beneath me and I knew that she was more than ready for what I had planned, but I wanted to bring her as much pleasure as possible tonight as I could, savoring every moment all while the sky above us was brightened over and over with the lights of the firecrackers.

I quickly unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts and pulled them and her matching lace boy shorts down her silky legs before placing kisses up each leg before coming face to face with her glistening slit. I flicked my tongue across her pleasure button and was graced with her bucking her hips upward looking for more attention and a yelp of surprise. I brought my hand up to her hip and held her down as I began to eat out every inch of her glorious mound. There was no taste that compared to my Bella, and every opportunity to dine on her juices was gladly taken. I continued to circle her clit with my tongue as I inserted two fingers into her entrance. With every movement from me only earned louder moans and groans from my girl as she moved towards her climax. I added another finger into her tight hole and in upwards motions made sure to hit her g-spot with every movement. Within seconds Bella was screaming my name, which was drowned out by the loud cheers from the crowd as they watched with wonder and awe as the show continued high above our position.

I brought her down before kissing my way back up her body and again latching onto her mouth. She wrapped her arms around my neck and held me to her as she groaned into the embrace as she could taste herself on my lips. My hard erection was sitting right between her legs and I could feel her warmth reaching out towards it, just saying come on home to where you always belong. And with one just hard thrust I did just that. With a steady rhythm Bella and I made love with movements that only each other had ever felt, and it would only be the two of us like this with each other for the rest of our lives. Her tight heat enveloped me with each thrust in and then held on like a vice grip with every movement outward. I loved being connected like this and knew that it was going to be over quickly with every new moan that escaped our combined mouths. I reached down and circled her nub with fast circles until I felt her walls tighten unbelievably around my cock as she fell off the edge into the greatest pleasure I could bring her, and with two more thrust I joined her with each of us moaning the other's name in ecstasy.

I pulled out of her slowly and both Bella and I groaned at the loss of the connection our bodies craved. I rolled over onto my back and pulled her into my arms as she laid her head on my shoulders. We were silent as the final fireworks went off above our head and with the bright light I could see a smile on Bella's face as she looked at the ring on her finger while she drew shapes on my chest. This was just the beginning, but I looked forward to next years light show and spending the rest of my forever in the arms of my Bella.

"Happy 4th of July, Jasper. I love you, for forever." Bella whispered and kissed me right above me beating heart.

"Happy 4th of July, my fiancé. I love you too, for forever." I whispered back into her ear and kissed her forehead as we just basked in the remaining lights that we could see going off in the distance. I would never forget how my entire life changed forever twice underneath the fireworks.

* * *

**EN: If you have read my story Searching for the Moon, a Paul/Bella story, the sequel will be starting sometime in July. Stay tuned or look at my profile for updates on when to expect the first chapter. I would love if you would take a look at that story if you have not. Thanks for the love!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for tricking you into thinking that this was another chapter, but I have some exciting news!

This OS has been added onto the jasperbellaff(dot)blogspot(dot)com blog! Check it out and all of the other amazing Jasper/Bella stories recommended on there.

**Also I am thinking about doing another Jasper/Bella story! Sort of Sound of Music, but with Twilight characters.

Basic Summary:

Bella has just been hired to be the nanny to the widower Major Jasper Whitlock's seven children. The Major is known for being strict and unemotional since the loss of his wife; and the children act out as a result of it. With Bella's caring and motherly infunece she begins to win over the children and help the grieve for the mother that they lost at such a young age. When Jasper returns from a business trip with Mary Alice Brandon in tow Bella can see the attraction between the two and believes that Jasper has found a woman to take over as the children;s new mother. However, as time progresses the Major and Bella begin to develope secret feelings towards each other that Mary Alice detests and convinces Bella that the Major would never stoop so beneath his status to be with her and Bella should leave before she destroys this family. With a heavy heart she leaves and returns home. The Major is heartbroken over Bella's leaving and thinking that his children need a mother figure right away asks for Mary Alice's hand in marraige. Can the children bring Bella back before it is too late and their father is married to a woman they hate; or are they doomed to have an evil step-mother?

Does this sound like something you would be interesting in reading? Let me know because I think that is would be a great story!

BriyerRose


End file.
